Midnight Kiss
by Mountain Dew Lizz
Summary: The New Years celebration Satine and Christian shared


Title: Midnight Kiss  
  
By Mountain Dew Lizz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Summary: The New Years celebration Satine and Christian shared  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Baz! Long live the king of all that is squishy and shiny. This is also dedicated to Brown-Eyes, who is my new friend and comments on almost all of my story and reviews so kindly to me. This is also dedicated to the people of http://www.geocities.com/moulinjewel/ , for they are great people for coming up with that idea! And lastly, it is dedicated to Christian and Satine, for they live in our hearts.  
  
A/N: I'm basing the fact that they spent a New Years together by what Toulouse says at one point in the movie. I may be wrong, but this is what I think would've happened anyway.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
"It's the turn of the century! The Bohemian revolution is here!" pants-less Toulouse screamed to whoever was listening in Montmartre. Satine and Christian laughed.  
  
"Toulouse seems happy, eh my love?" Satine asked while tracing the figure of Christian's jaw.  
  
"And why wouldn't he be? I am," he said leaning in and touching his lover's nose, "after all, why wouldn't I be? I'm at the New Years Moulin Rouge party with the most beautiful girl here." He said twirling her around on the dance floor. Her dark blue dress, which showed off her eyes like sparkling jewels, twirled around her ankles, making her red curls bounce around her neck. The two embraced in a tight hug as the music changed to a slow paced waltz.  
  
"Why are they spending the night together, Ziddler?" The Duke hissed through his teeth.  
  
"They are simply sharing one night, which I find perfectly harmless! After all, the writer needs to be, er, fulfilled too," Harold Ziddler told one of his infamous lies.  
  
"But I'm lonely," the rat-man pouted. Harold quickly grabbed Nini and forced her onto the dance floor with the Duke, despite her cries of protest.  
  
"Phew, he's gone," Ziddler leaned back against the wall and slowly sipped his drink.  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
The night was going beautifully for the two young lovers. They softly sang the famous Irish song which had recently come to France.  
  
"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?" Satine sang out. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot for days of auld lang syne?"  
  
"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, We'll take a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne," Christian repeted back to her. Then, together, they sang.  
  
"And here's a hand, my trusty friend, And gie's a hand o' thine; We'll take a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne. For auld lang synd, my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne," they said, sightly slowing down on the last three words. They leaned their heads together and shared a small kiss. But no matter what, how long or short, all of their kisses were passionate.  
  
The music changed again. It turned into a more upbeat tune that was very familiar. It was that new song from another country, "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" Satine and Christian laughed a short laugh in unison and began to dance more lively.  
  
"My dear Satine, I believe you've become Rudolph! Your nose has turned absolutely crimson!" the poet teased nibbling at her nose.  
  
"Then why don't you….warm me up?" Satine cooed into his ear, turning on her fake Sparkling Diamond routine.  
  
"Not in your Diamond form," Christian said with a frown. "I find I like the hidden Satine much better!" Satine giggled and agreed.  
  
"Why don't we step outside?" he suggested. Thus, the two climbed the stairs up to the infamous Elephant. They both sat down on the balcony part of the Elephant face and held each other in their arms.  
  
"I hope this moment never ends," they both thought.  
  
"Oh Christian, have I ever told you I loved you?"  
  
"Not even enough times, my sweet."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
And the two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
Downstairs, The Duke was frantically searching the dance floor for his beloved.  
  
"Have you seen Mademoiselle Satine? Have you seen the Sparkling Diamond? Have you seen my Smoldering Temptress?" he asked every body he could find. But it was to no luck for the Duke, for no one had seen her.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
"Oh Christian, tell me you love me," Satine begged.  
  
"I love you, with every fiber of my being, with every ounce of love I have I give it to you. You saved me from a horrible life. You are my all."  
  
"How poetic," Satine sighed as she fell into his arms.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Ziddler wondered. They were supposed to do a New Years version of her "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" number. Marie was waiting downstairs for the owner of the Moulin Rouge's little sparrow so she could set her in the beautiful gown that they had made for just this very occasion. Little did they know that where Satine was, she couldn't care less if they ate the dress, for she was far too happy.  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
"If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear.." Satine softly sang in Christian's ear.  
  
"I would," Christian laughed. Satine continued.  
  
"..For I've never known completeness like being here. Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you…" she poured out her heart in song. Christian wrapped his arms around her tightly. This was exactly where he wanted to be right now: with Satine.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
The party raged downstairs, when all of a sudden it came down to the last seconds of the year 1899.  
  
"10! 9! 8! 7!...." they screamed so loud that Christian and Satine were jolted awake. They softly counted with them.  
  
"6..5..4..3..2.." but they never finished. For while everyone roared out "One!" the two lovers shared a passionate and loving kiss. They felt the ground fall away and it was just them. The world melted and left only the two, leaving them alone to their feelings. The perfect love. Simple, kind, like it was supposed to be. They forgot about everything at that moment. The Duke, Ziddler, the Moulin Rouge, even Spectacular, Spectacular!, it all melted away and turned into nothingness. It left only Christian and Satine, as they shared their Midnight Kiss long into the new year of 1900.  
  
  
  
.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.:'`*`':.  
  
  
  
Christian wiped away a tear as he sat down on his bed. He thought about his family back in London, he thought about the party that was going on in the building not-so-far away, and he thought about his friends there partying and drinking. But most of all, he thought about his darling Satine and the kiss they shares one year ago on that day. 


End file.
